Absorbed in Time and Love
by Happymystery12
Summary: Mina has been sucked into the Feudal Era! She has to do away with Inuyasha, and meets Sesshomaru. What happens next is a secret... for now. Rated JIC.
1. Back in Time

It was just a normal day for Mina. At least that's what she thought.

It was her 14th birthday. She was in for a SHOCK. When she heard noise coming from the mini shrine where the Bone-Eater's Well was, she went to investigate, even though she though she was forbidden to do so.

She looked into the well, and something GRABBED her and pulled her in.

_I need you…_ it thought to her, _Destroy the demon Inuyasha… _The demon looked like a regular boy from Kagome's school.

The demon used some kind of power it had to show what Inuyasha looked like.

Mina was instantly under its spell and told the demon, "Yes, Master…" Her scared expression suddenly went blank.

The demon smiled evilly and thought, _Good… you will go to Naraku's castle when you finish this task…_

The demon disappeared, and Mina landed in the well. She came to and climbed out. She heard footsteps on the grass-- fast footsteps.

She looked and it was the exact picture that the demon that had given her instructions showed her._ Inuyasha… that is him, I am guessing… _she thought, taking out a sword that she found in the well. She pointed it toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed surprised. "Kagome?!" he said, nervous.

He heard someone say, "Inuyasha, I'm here!"

Inuyasha yelled back, "Kagome! HELP!!!"

Kagome looked and said, "Inuyasha! Use Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga. He used Wind Scar and knocked Mina to the other side of the clearing where the well is.

Kagome had her bow and arrows with her and shot an arrow. It hit Mina in the arm. Mina slashed Kagome with her sword, injuring her to where she couldn't fight. Inuyasha took Kagome and left.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mina yelled, running after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was too fast for her. He got away, and she stayed close by the village, waiting. When she got tired of waiting, she walked off, walking aimlessly until she ran into a man. She got her sword ready, and the man instantly destroyed it.

"Who… are you?" Mina asked the strange person.

Just then, a girl ran to the man, yelling, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

The girl latched onto his leg, and he just nodded in acknowledgement of her existence.

A toad-thing ran up, yelling, "Rin, WTH???"

The man, now known as Sesshomaru, told the toad-thing, "Jaken, watch your language around Rin." He turned to the girl latched on his leg, and said, "Rin, please get off my leg."

The girl, now known as Rin, let go of him and stepped back. She knew that Sesshomaru was going to hurt the toad-thing, Jaken.

She was right. Sesshomaru beat Jaken up. "That should teach you to watch your language around Rin," Sesshomaru told Jaken.

Sesshomaru had forgotten about Mina, but just remembered. He introduced himself, "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

Rin told Mina, "Rin's name is Rin!"

The toad-thing as unconscious, so Sesshomaru told Mina, "That is Jaken. He always forgets that Rin is just a child, and that he needs to watch what he says around her."

Mina told Sesshomaru, "My name is Mina. I am on a mission to kill the demon Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger. Rin stepped back a few feet. She knew Sesshomaru was angry, and that was bad.

Sesshomaru yelled, "You actually saw that half-breed?! Where did he go?!"

Mina stepped back, saying, "I tried to kill him. When a girl interfered, I slashed her with the weapon you destroyed. Inuyasha took her and headed to a village just outside the forest."

Sesshomaru and Rin left, and Jaken woke up and went after him.

Mina stood in question for a few seconds, then followed them.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was waiting for Kaede to finish helping Kagome. Kikyo walked out of the forest and toward Inuyasha. They walked off.

Kagome woke up about an hour after Inuyasha left. She went to see if Inuyasha was still waiting. He wasn't. She sensed jewel shards, and sure enough, Koga came by. "Kagome! How are you?" he asked her.

"… Not so good, Koga," she replied. She showed him the wound Mina had given her on her back.

Koga was outraged. "Don't tell me that MUTT let you get hurt!" he yelled.

Kagome calmed him down, saying, "I'm fine. It just stings a little. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault. A girl did this to me after I shot her with an arrow, so it's kinda really MY fault."

Koga looked at her in question. He didn't open his mouth, though.

-----------------------

Meanwhile, Mina, Sesshomaru, and his group spotted Inuyasha. "It's my duty..." Mina said.

"No." Sesshomaru stopped her. "We have to wait." He turned to Jaken. "Come with me, Jaken. Mina, keep an eye on Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru." Mina nodded. She turned to Rin. "Do we just wait here?"

"Yeah." Rin smiled. "Rin usually wants to go, but Rin isn't allowed to usually."

Mina laughed. The odd members of the group she was traveling with helped her feel welcome.

"Do you want to pick flowers with Rin?" Rin asked.

"Ok, Rin!" Mina and Rin walked a little ways away from a demon Rin called Ah-Un.

A little while later Sesshomaru and Jaken came back. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said, running over to him.

Mina looked up from a bush. "Oh, you're back." She had a piece of cloth tied so it was like a basket, and she was collecting berries.

Jaken mumbled something, and Sesshomaru kicked him. Rin smiled up at him. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to Mina. "Inuyasha is close."

He was right. Inuyasha ran out into the clearing. "Sesshomaru!" he growled. "I'm going to kill you!"

-----

NEXT TIME:

MINA: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru become locked in fierce combat. What relation do the two have? Wait a minute, Sesshomaru's a demon?! What about Inuyasha? Next time:

The Hanyou and the Past

See ya soon!


	2. The Hanyou and the Past

RECAP!

"Sesshomaru!" he growled. "I'm going to kill you!"

-----------

"No! I won't let you!" Mina stood in Inuyasha's way.

"Get out of my way, witch!" Inuyasha demanded.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" Mina repeated.

"Mina, take Rin away from here. Jaken and I will take care of him." Sesshomaru had a stern look.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin, we have to go."

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin whined.

"Just go with Mina. I'll find you, Rin." Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha.

Mina picked up Rin and the two got on Ah-Un.

Rin took hold of Ah-Un's reins. "Ah-Un, go!" The demon flew away from the fight.

"Rin, I have to go back. I have to help Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru said to run." Rin looked at Mina. "And he said he'll find us. He always does."

---MINA'S POV---

I took hold of Ah-Un's reins and steered it back. I jumped off and joined the fighting twosome.

"Mina?" It was Sesshomaru behind me.

"I'll take care of this." I took Sesshomaru's sword and...

---END MINA'S POV---

She hit him with it. Inuyasha was amazed. "..."

"Mina. I told you to run." Sesshomaru took the sword back.

"I... I had to. I couldn't let you... get hurt..."

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru looked away from Mina.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Mina!" Rin was still on Ah-Un.

Inuyasha got up and snatched Mina. "Tell me, girl. Why?"

"What do you mean?! And let me go!"

"Why are you trying to kill me?!" Inuyasha looked at her.

"I had orders, alright?! And I'm supposed to go to Naraku's castle after I'm done with you!"

"What?!" Inuyasha stopped.

---INUYASHA'S POV---

"What?!" _So this is Naraku's doing..._

"Well?!" The girl stared at me. "What do you have to say about it?!"

"I won't let you kill me." I shook my head. "If Naraku is behind this..." I looked away. "Come on."

---END INUYASHA'S POV---

Mina stared at him as he carried her somewhere. "Where are we going?"

Inuyasha did not respond. After what seemed like hours to Mina, they reached a camp. "Guys!" Inuyasha called.

A little boy's voice said, "Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha's back!"

"Glad you're back, Inuyasha," a boy in purple said.

"I am too," a girl with brown hair added.

"Who's that, Inuyasha?" It was the same voice as earlier. It was coming from a little boy with fox ears and a bushy little tail.

"Awww, aren't you cute!" Mina said, picking the boy up.

"Thank you!" the kid said and he smiled.

"This is..." Inuyasha trailed off, looking at Mina.

"I'm Mina," the girl said, snuggling the fox-boy.

"I'm Sango." Sango walked over to Mina. Inuyasha put Mina on the ground. She still had the fox-boy in her arms.

"I'm Shippo!" he said.

"I'm Miroku." The monk walked over to her. "Would you--"

Sango whacked Miroku over the head with a huge boomerang. "Don't even think about it, Miroku."

"Alright, Sango. No need to be violent." Miroku rubbed the back of his head.

Shippo smiled at Mina. "Don't worry about that. It happens all the time."

"Er... ok then?" Mina thought, _this is one weird group..._

"So, why are you here?" Shippo asked. "You look like you're from Kagome's time."

"I am..." Mina shook her head. "I don't know where I am..."

"Well... who's this, Inuyasha?" Kagome entered the clearing.

"This is Mina." Inuyasha looked at her.

"..." Mina stayed silent.

"It's... nice to meet you Mina..." Kagome was a little confused. _She looks familiar..._

"Uh... nice to meet you too..."

"I'm Kagome." Kagome nodded. "You look familiar..."

"Uh... yeah..." Mina chuckled nervously. "Funny, huh?"

"M-hm..." Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"About what?" Inuyasha asked, clueless.

"Just come on." Kagome grabbed his arm and led him into the forest.

"Where are they going?" Mina asked.

Miroku told her, "Inuyasha went off with Kikyo shortly after he left Kagome with Kaede. They are probably going to argue about it... again."

"Kikyo?" Mina asked.

"An old friend of Inuyasha's. Kagome is her reincarnation. A witch revived Kikyo, and Inuyasha has been periodically going off with her ever since. It always sparks a fight between Inuyasha and Kagome," Miroku explained.

"Oh..." Mina nodded. "I get it."

"SIT!" the group heard, followed by a slam.

"Yup. They're at it again..." Miroku shook his head.

"Uh..." Mina couldn't figure out what to say.

"Inuyasha, you're such a jerk!" Kagome cried out. A few minutes later, she walked out into the clearing and grabbed a huge yellow backpack.

"Kagome, where are you going?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Home, and don't even _think _about following me!" She walked off.

"Uh... Kagome, wait!" Mina called.

"What?!" Kagome said.

"I... where ARE you going?"

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked.

"W-well..."

"Mina," she heard behind her. She whipped around and accidently hit Sesshomaru.

"You're lucky Rin's here," Sesshomaru said, rubbing his cheek. _She hits hard..._

"S-Sesshomaru...?" Mina bowed her head, blushing. "I... I'm sorry, I-I didn't know it was you..."

"Mina!" Rin smiled up at her. "Hi, Mina!"

"Hi Rin." The group and Mina left.

"... Was that Sesshomaru...?" Kagome asked herself.

----------------------

"Sesshomaru, I... talked to Inuyasha..."

"He's a half-demon..."

"Huh?" Mina stared at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha is a half-demon." He looked at Mina. "And I am a demon."

"What's so bad about being a half-demon?" Mina asked him.

"..." Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"...Umm...." Mina felt a little uncomfortable in the current situation.

------------

NEXT TIME:

MINA: Sesshomaru is showing affection for me. Wait, that's the first time he's ever done that, Rin? Next time:

Secrets of Love, Blown!

See ya soon!


	3. Secrets of Love, Blown!

RECAP!

"... Umm..." Mina felt a little uncomfortable in the current situation.

-----

She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?" She didn't whip around this time; she only followed the arm to Sesshomaru. "Uh..." She blushed, seeing him - smile? - and smiled back.

"Lord Sesshomaru is smiling?" Jaken said to Rin. "I've never seen him smile before..."

"Rin either," Rin replied.

"I can hear you!" Mina said, looking at them, smiling. "Don't get any ideas!"

"Huh?" Rin didn't get what she meant.

"N-never mind..." Mina said, blushing when she noticed Sesshomaru staring at her.

-------

"Mina! Mina, where are you?!" the group heard hours later.

"Inuyasha?" Mina asked herself.

"What was that...?" Rin asked her.

"Nothing, Rin..." Mina looked away.

---INUYASHA'S POV---

"Mina!" Where was she? Had Sesshomaru snatched her up after she ran off after Kagome?

"Mina, where are you?!" I looked up and saw smoke, and smelled Sesshomaru and Mina were near. _Sesshomaru... I'll kill you!_

-----END INUYASHA'S POV-----

Mina looked at Sesshomaru. "I... thought I heard Inuyasha..."

"He is near," was all Sesshomaru said.

"Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. He unsheathed his sword. "Come out, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rushed out into the clearing, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. "I'm not holding back this time!"

"_No!_" Mina got in the way. "I'm not letting you two fight!"

Rin stepped into the scene. "And Rin won't either!"

"Rin, stay out of it!" Jaken yelled, running over to her.

"But... Rin's tired of this... Rin doesn't like to see them fight..." Rin bowed her head.

"I can understand that, Rin, but Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't want you getting hurt. You know that." Jaken crossed his arms. "And then he'd blame ME for it all!"

"Rin and Mina are right," Sesshomaru said, sheathing his own sword.

"Ha, now I don't have to waste time!" Inuyasha used the Wind Scar, injuring Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Mina screamed. She dropped on her knees next to him. "Inuyasha, why?!" Anger welled up inside her. "Why?! Why did you do that?!"

"Why should I hold back?!" Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Well?!"

"You're such an IDIOT!" Mina launched herself at Inuyasha, throwing a barrage of punches. "You can't... just... kill someone... without a... specific... reason!"

"I can do what I want!" Inuyasha spat, dodging the punches.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Mina yelled.

"Mina!" Rin stood a little ways away from the scene. "Rin wants the fighting to stop!"

Mina ceased her attack. "Rin is right." She helped Sesshomaru up, and the group (excluding Inuyasha) left.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Mina looked up at him. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't need any help..." Sesshomaru said weakly.

"You're kidding!" Mina said. "Inuyasha could've killed you!"

"But he didn't..." Sesshomaru looked away from Mina. "That... is all that matters right now..." He sank to his knees, his breathing a little labored.

"Jaken, we should rest," Mina told him, "Sesshomaru's really, really, pale, and his breathing is starting to get labored. He needs rest, _now. _Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

Sesshomaru did not reply. He allowed Mina to pull him into her arms. _Her scent... why am I--_

"Sesshomaru." He was snapped out of his train of thought, and looked at Mina. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"A little better," Sesshomaru replied.

"Glad you're a little better, but..." She frowned. "You're still pale, though. Get some rest." She smiled as she tenderly lifted him into her lap.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but blush a little. _Are Rin and Jaken here? _He sniffed the air. _No... At least they aren't._

Mina smiled and began to sing.

"_You are the music in me._

_You know the words 'Once upon a time'_

_Make you listen_

_There's a reason..._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find..._

_A little laughter..._

_Or a happy ever after..._

_Your harmony_

_To the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head._

_A single voice_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_Mm, you're pulling me._

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because..._

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met_

_Can't explain_

_There's no name for it_

_I sang you words I've never said_

_And it was easy_

_Because you see the real me_

_As I am_

_You understand_

_That that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice_

_Above the noise_

_And know I'm not alone_

_Oh, you're singing to me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_You are the music in me..._"

Sesshomaru fell asleep, a peaceful, content look on his face.

Mina smiled. _I can leave him 'till morning. _She fell asleep, laying her head on Sesshomaru's.

--------

NEXT TIME:

MINA: Sesshomaru seems to have fallen in love with me. And what tricks does Rin have up her sleeve? Next time:

Falling in Love?

See ya soon!


	4. Falling in Love?

RECAP!

She fell asleep, laying her head on Sesshomaru's.

-----

The next morning, Mina woke up and Sesshomaru had left. She asked Rin where he had gone.

"He just got up, told Rin to not tell you where he was going and took off. He looked fine."

"Oh, man! I have to find him!" Mina was a little panicked.

"Demons heal fast," Jaken said. "Milord's fine."

Mina sighed. "I hope so... Uh, hey Rin?"

"Yes?" Rin asked.

"Where exactly did Lord Sesshomaru go?"

"... Rin can't say!" Rin shook her head.

"Please, Rin?"

"Rin can't Lord Sesshomaru said not to!"

"Please? For me?"

"O-ok... he went to Naraku's castle."

"What?!" Mina said. "He went THERE?! I have to go after him!"

"No, no! If you do, we'll be in big trouble!" Rin grabbed her arm.

"Then come with me, Rin." Mina pulled Rin over to Ah-Un and they got on it.

"Ah-Un, go!" Ah-Un took off towards Naraku's castle. (But not before Jaken grabbed Ah-Un's tails... ^^)

"No!" We have to stay!" Jaken said.

"I have to help Sesshomaru! I don't care what you say, Jaken. What if he's in trouble?"

"He'll get out of it, he always does!" Jaken shook his head.

"But what if he can't this time?" Mina looked at Jaken. "What if he's really hurt, like Inuyasha hurt him?"

----------WITH SESSHOMARU---------

"You won't keep me here," Sesshomaru said.

"Why can Naraku not?" Kanna asked quietly. "Why can he not kill you?"

"Naraku is dead." Sesshomaru glared at Kanna.

"No. Naraku is very much alive." Naraku's picture appeared in the mirror. "He has decided to keep you here until further notice..."

"He cannot keep me here long."

"You have no weapons." Kagura entered. "You have no way of protecting yourself. You do not even have your demonic powers."

"What?" Sesshomaru looked at his hands. Nails, not claws.

"That's right. No one can save you now." Kagura laughed a little.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

_Rin? Mina? __**Yes, they're here to save you. **__How did they know I was in trouble? __**Who cares! They're here, right? **__I told Rin to not come! __**You're in trouble, and they're here for you. That's all. **__I told Rin._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Rin?!" Sesshomaru jumped to his feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru help!!!"

"Aaaaahhhh!!! Sesshomaru, help!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"They're all here?" Sesshomaru slammed a hand against a wall. "I told Rin to not tell Mina..."

"Help!" the three screamed.

Sesshomaru was about to leave when something shocked him. "Ah!"

"Well, well. The great Demon Lord Sesshomaru cannot get out. You have no chance now." Naraku came into the hall. "Your friends are no match."

"Leave them alone."

Soon, the three, along with Kagura and Kanna, came down the hall. "Master Naraku," Kanna said.

"We have them. They are our captives." Kagura fanned herself.

"Sesshomaru..." Mina looked at him. "I-I'm sorry..." Tears were in her eyes.

"Put the two smaller ones in a separate cell. Bring the woman to me." Naraku disappeared down the hall.

"Let's go. Kanna, you take care of the other two." Kagura and Mina disappeared down the hall.

-----WITH MINA-----

"Where are you taking me?!" Mina demanded.

"To my master. Naraku."

"Naraku?" _Naraku's castle... so... that demon-man... _Mina gasped. "That's who told me to kill Inuyasha?!"

"Yes, and you have failed him. You will receive your punishment."

Mina gulped. "W-what's he gonna do to me...?"

"That I do not know." Kagura smiled at her. "But you may not survive."

Mina started to shake. They reached a room filled with torture tools.

"You may leave, Kagura. Fetch Kanna."

"Yes, Master Naraku." Kagura left the room.

"You have failed me, Mina." Naraku turned to Mina. "The punishment will be harsh, and you may not survive."

Mina asked, "W-what are you gonna to with me? Kill me...? Tear my heart out...?"

"Nothing so harsh, not just yet." Naraku smiled evilly. "Kanna."

"Master Naraku. What do you want me to do?"

Naraku replied, "Take her soul. We will deal with her later."

Mina suddenly yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" as the mirror began to try. "No! No! No!"

"I... cannot hold her soul." The mirror broke, and Sesshomaru's demonic soul went into Mina's body along with her own soul. She blacked out.

--------WITH SESSHOMARU--------

The door to Sesshomaru's cell opened and he woke up. Mina was shoved through the door before it closed again.

"Mina." Mina woke up and looked at Sesshomaru. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... I think so."

"Why exactly are your eyes turning red?"

"W-what...?"

-------------------

I'm leaving it hanging here. Please R&R!


	5. Captured

RECAP!

"W-what...?"

-----------

-----MINA'S POV-----

"Your eyes are turning red," Sesshomaru repeated.

Was it true...? I looked into a piece of the mirror and saw it was true! "What's happening?" I turned to Sesshomaru.

He shook his head, showing he didn't know.

"Oh..." I put my head to my knees.

-----END MINA'S POV-----

Mina sat there, seeming ready to cry. "Mina." She whipped up to see Sesshomaru. He got up and walked over to her. When he sat down next to her, she inched a little away.

"Ah... um, uh..." she stuttered.

Sesshomaru smiled a little.

She realized she was blushing. _Oh no..._

She got up. "Er... are you... usually like this...?"

Sesshomaru got up and hugged her. She blushed again.

Sesshomaru was smiling. "My, my. How touching." Sesshomaru looked to see Kagura. She had a smirk on her face.

Mina turned. "Why don't I wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Ha, so Kanna did fail to keep your soul trapped."

"I'll kill you," Mina said. She growled.

"Mina." Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder.

Her red eyes changed to blue, and she blushed, smiling at Sesshomaru slightly.

Kagura laughed. "What a loving relationship!"

"What?!" the two in the cell said. They blushed.

"Sesshomaru? Blushing?" Kagura's smirk returned to her face.

"Shut up!" Mina shouted, the red returning to her eyes. She growled loudly. "Shut up! Shut up!"

"Mina." She didn't listen this time. Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back a little. She pushed him away.

"N-no!" Her voice was a mix between hers and a demon's. "S-Sesshomaru, stay away from me! I-I don't want to hurt you!"

"Mina. Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know! J-just... s-stay away!" Mina gripped her head. "Aurgh!"

Mina began to change. Her eyes turned red again, and ears formed on her head.

"Mina, calm down." She could hear Sesshomaru, but he seemed to be miles away.

"Mina, calm down," he repeated.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Her voice kept changing back and forth.

"Mina."

"I..." She returned to normal. "I'm sorry..."

"Dance of the Blades!" Kagura yelled, sending the attack.

Mina gasped. "Sesshomaru, look out!" She pushed him out of the way and got hit by the attack. "Ah..."

"Mina?!" she heard as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_Sesshomaru... _she thought, _I'll be alright... I'll be... fine..._

**. . .**

"Mina..." Sesshomaru went on his knees next to Mina. "Mina...?"

"Sesshomaru? Worried about a _human_? How pitiful." Kagura shook her head. "Kanna."

Kanna entered. "Yes, Kagura...?"

"Take care of the girl." Kagura pointed her fan at Mina.

"As you wish..." Kanna's mirror returned to its original state. She tried once more to suck away Mina's soul.

Mina got up and attacked before Kanna had the chance. "Nobody kills me!"

"Mina!" Sesshomaru called.

"S-Sesshomaru???" Mina turned to him. She blacked out. Sesshomaru grabbed her, and he, Jaken, and Rin fled.

**. . .**

Mina woke up in an open field. "Sesshomaru...?"

Sesshomaru was back to his old self. Silver hair, claws. "Mina... you're awake."

"Mina!" Rin hugged her. "You're awake! Yay!"

Mina smiled at her little friend. "Glad I am, Rin." She began to sing something. ("Take It! Sailor Uniform" -OR- "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" Link is in my page!)

Sesshomaru began to listen. It is not easy to tell he was smiling.

Rin soon knew the words and sang along when Mina began again.

------------

NEXT TIME:

MINA: Is it just me, or is Sesshomaru acting weird...? And... since when does he like me?! I need to talk to Kagome, or Sango about this! Next time...

Tangled in the Web of Love

See ya soon!


	6. Tangled in the Web of Love

RECAP!

Rin soon knew the words and sang along when Mina began again.

----------

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched them.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Kagura laughed as she floated towards the group on a giant feather.

"Kagura." Mina glared at her. "I'll kill you!"

Kagura laughed. "Like you can kill me, human! Dance of the Dragon!"

A tornado swept Mina up. "Ah!"

"Dance of the Blade!" Kagura smiled evilly as Mina was cut by a blade of wind.

Mina gasped and collapsed to her knees.

"Mina..." Sesshomaru fell to his knees next to her. Her breathing was labored, and her pulse was very quick.

"Ha. Worried about a human... despicable." Kagura shook her head in disgust and amusement.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. He heard Mina say, "Sesshomaru... I'm ok..."

His attention returned to Mina. "No, you're not."

"I... I am. Don't worry..." She struggled to get up.

"Mina, no." Sesshomaru picked her up. "Not in your condition."

"O-ok..." She fell asleep as he carried her away, Rin and Jaken following on Ah-Un.

. . .

"_**Mina, no!" Rin jumps out of the way.**_

"_**Mina!?" Sesshomaru sees the scene.**_

"_**Sesshomaru... I'll finish you off with the rest of them!"**_

"_**Mina!" Sesshomaru tries to dodge the attack, but fails, and is killed.**_

"_**Now, to take care of Inuyasha!" Mina dashes--**_

-----------------------------

"Ah!" Mina was startled awake.

"Mina, don't sit up so suddenly," Sesshomaru warned her.

Mina felt intense pain and lied down again.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"Just a bad dream, Rin," Mina replied.

"Oh." Rin fell asleep.

Mina fell asleep shortly after. She dreamt that she was falling and hit the ground.......

----------------------

Mina woke up the next morning and sat up. "No pain..."

She touched where her wound had been and there was no wound. "..."

Rin sat playing with Ah-Un. Jaken watched her, grumbling something.

Rin looked over at Mina. "Hi Mina!"

"Good morning, Rin," Mina replied. She stood up. "Where'd Sesshomaru go?"

"Fighting with Inuyasha again," Rin said, playing with Ah-Un again.

"How can you be so relaxed about it?" Mina asked Rin.

"Rin's used to it. They fight every time they come near each other."

"They do...?"

"Uh-huh." Rin got on Ah-Un.

Mina looked at Rin. "Where are you going, Rin?"

"Rin's going to the gorge. Do you wanna come, Mina?"

"Sure." Mina got on Ah-Un. "Jaken, if Sesshomaru comes back before us, tell him we went to the gorge!"

"Alright... Wait! Milord will be angry!" Jaken dashed after them.

"I know!" Mina said before Ah-Un sped up. "Bye!!"

Rin and Mina reached the gorge, and something attacked them...

--------------

NEXT TIME:

MINA: Rin and I are attacked by a demon, who claims to be my dad! How can that be true!? My dad died _years _ago! Wait a-- My mom told me he died in war, but she never had any-- *stops* Next time... "My Past Collides With the Past"! See ya soon!


End file.
